whffandomcom-20200213-history
Redactor-Arthur Hastings
Articles Mrs. E. W. Bower Wins Garden Prize August 9, 1945 Mrs. Ernest Bower of Cumberland Crescent was awarded the 1945 Garden Prize for her themed flower garden, "Friendship." Mrs. Bower's design mixes swirls of red, white and blue flowers, representing the Union Jack, and red, white and black flowers, representing the German Imperial Flag. "I wanted to show the friendship between our two peoples," said Mrs. Bowers, accepting her award. "Of course no flower is perfectly black, but black dahlias come quite close, and I found hollyhocks and pansies that are such a deep purple they're almost black. Colonel von Stauffenberg himself helped me get the seeds." Second Prize went to Jane Morris of Warminster Road, for her themed garden, "White Christmas," with flowers of white, red and green. Third Prize went to Beatrice Smythe of Ferry Lane, for her garden, "And Did Those Feet in Ancient Time." In the vegetable department, first prize for a Victory Garden went to (continued on page 5) ---- No Swimming in the River July 12, 1959 There is no truth of the rumour that toxic chemicals in the river are behind our Minister of Health's recent ban on swimming or fishing in the Avon. Minister Joseph Lister explains that the rumours of a chemical spill at the Bristol Alkali plant on Eel Pie Holm are unfounded. The pharmaceutical plant has a perfect safety record and all its equipment is modern and recently inspected. Nor is it true that ... as some excitable citizens would have it. Nonetheless, Minister Lister requests that citizens refrain from using the river's waters until (Continued on page 5) ---- Hastings Brothers Win Scrap Gathering Prize June 4, 1947 Percival and Arthur Hastings were the surprise winners of the scrap drive. Arthur told the judges that his brother has a photographic memory. "Percy knew exactly where all the old cars and prams and things were in the Garden District." Percival himself rarely speaks to strangers, apparently. The scrap will be melted down to be used to support the war effort against the Soviet Union, which is by all reports going splendidly. The brothers brought in a record 1654 pounds of scrap steel, winning them a £50 Victory Against Communism Bond. The second prize went to Allen Unwin, who brought in 315 pounds. ---- Gen. Byng Clarifies Registration Procedure May 7th 1947 Gen. Robert Byng, the municipal liaison to the Occupation Authority, appeared on Parade Street late last night to speak to a crowd of citizens urgently requesting clarification of the new child registration rule. As most Wellingtonians know by now, all children who will be under the age of 13 by July 22 must be registered with the Authority. General Byng clarified that the deadline for registration is next Thursday. He refused to speculate on the rationale for the registration regulation. "I cannot illuminate the regulation any further because Col. von Stauffenberg has not informed me of its purpose," stated the General. "I imagine and hope that it has something to do with maintaining nutrition for our growing children in this time of scarcity, but the O.A. have not told me so explicitly." He reminded the crowd that the Occupation has so far been extraordinarily orderly and peaceful, and that citizens' continued obedience to legal orders of the O.A. is crucial to maintaining goodwill with our visiting (continued on page 15) ---- Drug Trials A Qualified Success, Says Sir Robert 3 March 1952 The first round of trials of a new anti-melancholic medication have been a qualified success, stated Dr. Alexander Gross, acting head of the Melancholia Studies laboratory at the Royal Victoria Hospital. "The drug reduced melancholic feelings in twenty-eight out of thirty despondent rats over a twenty-day period." Despondency can be induced in rats by repeatedly giving them electrical shocks. Despondent rats take up to twice as long to navigate a maze. "After administration of the drug, previously despondent rats regained up to 50% of their navigation speed before shocks," stated Dr. Gross. The drug now has to be tested in human volunteers. Citizens who wish to apply as a potential volunteer (there is already a waiting list) can do so at the Royal Victoria. (continued on page 13) Gallery Arthur_Redactor-1.png Arthur_Redactor-2.png Arthur_Redactor-3.png Arthur_Redactor-4.png Arthur_Redactor-5.png __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Prologue